Sus adorables nietos
by Madru
Summary: Al abuelo Hiashi le disgustan cosas como la impuntualidad de Naruto, que le dedique poco tiempo a su hija, o que deje a sus remolinos correteando en el complejo Hyuga. Le disgustan muchas cosas, pero ¿Qué podría gustarle al abuelo Hiashi?


_**Disclaimer:** El universo y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra original de Masashi Kishimoto, ésta historia está concebida sin fines de lucro, únicamente con el fin de entretener._

* * *

.

 **Sus adorables nietos**

.

* * *

" _Hiashi Hyuga es nuestro abuelo. Bueno, mamá dice que tenemos cuatro, pero tres están cuidándonos arriba y Hiashi Oji-chan nos cuida acá, y..._

 _Él era el anterior líder del Clan Hyuga antes que tía Hanabi lo fuera. Ahora es como parte de su concejo y..._

 _Bueno, lo que le disgusta al abuelo son muchas cosas, como que papá llegue tarde a las comidas familiares el domingo, vernos a oni-chan y a mí con las armas de papá... bueno, corriendo con ellas. No le gusta el té con mucha azúcar, ni ver manchas en la ropa, ni cuando Akamaru-kun_ — _el perro de tío Kiba_ —, _deja mechones de pelo en la alfombra y los sillones. No le gusta ver a mamá cocinando (yo he visto como arruga la frente y dice bajito que debería tener a alguien que lo haga), ni aseando, ni lavando, y..._

 _Lo que le gusta al abuelo... pues..._ "

—¿Qué haces Hima-chan? Llevas bastante con esa cara, pareces el abuelo.

—No logro terminar algo —responde la niña sin captar la broma de su hermano, quien se asoma a leer el escrito de la pelinegra.

—¿Y eso qué es?

La niña suspira, su hermano es tan corto a veces.

—En la academia pidieron una biografía de algún shinobi que haya estado en la Cuarta Guerra. Debo escribir quién es, qué le gusta, qué le disgusta y cosas así...

Ella ha vuelto a fruncir el ceño, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, ninguno sabía qué le gustaba a su abuelo.

—¿Y porqué no papá? Sería más fácil decir qué le gusta porque se resumen en ramen.

—No se puede repetir y fue al primero que escogió una compañera —ella suspira, que tu padre sea la persona más admirada de la aldea tiene sus inconvenientes-. lo mismo con mamá o los tíos.

Boruto suspira mientras Himawari se torna sorpresivamente triste. Su hermana tiene una difícil labor.

* * *

—Boruto Nii-chan, ¿No es triste que no sepamos qué le gusta al abuelo? —pregunta ahora la niña ni bien se ha sentado en la mesa a la hora de la cena.

—No le des tantas vueltas Hima-chan, ve y pregúntale o elije a alguien más.

—Pero nii-chan...

La plática termina cuando su madre asoma con los platos llenos de comida humeante desde la cocina. La cena transcurría sin apuro y en un inusual silencio, lo cual extrañó a la mayor de los Hyuga.

—Niños, ¿ocurre algo?

Boruto se detiene con el tenedor a medio bocado, sabe que su hermana es demasiado tímida para expresar sus desventuras. Y para ello, la Uzumaki menor cuenta con él.

* * *

—Y, dígame, señorita Uzumaki, ¿Qué información necesita para completar su... actividad?

Hinata estaba reprimiendo las ganas de reír. Su pequeña estaba sentada frente a la dirigente actual Hyuga, _su tía_ , pero más bien pareciese que le estuviera pidiendo un favor a la esposa del algún Señor Feudal.

Esa mañana el pequeño rubio convenció a su hermana de recitar un discurso enredado y excesivamente formal, ya que aseguraba que no se podía pedir información de un ex-líder de un clan así como así. De ahí la cómica escena con Himawari, ese encanto de niña, usando ropa holgada e incómoda, tiesa y con el semblante más serio que podría poner. Que de tener unos años más habría funcionado, en lugar de verse cómicamente adorable.

La niña sonrió por primera vez en la visita y Hanabi contuvo las ganas de ir a _apapacharle_ los cachetes.

—Ya tengo lo que más necesito, sólo quiero saber, ¿qué le gusta a Oji... Hiashi-sama?

Silencio. Incómodo silencio. Una mirada dubitativa, de _disculpa_.

Himawari conocía esa mirada.

—Entiendo, gracias de todas formas, tía Hanabi —se despedía, levemente triste por tampoco obtener esa respuesta y olvidándose de la formalidad.

—Espérame a la salida, Hima. Necesito hablar con tu tía unos minutos, ¿sí?

La aludida asintió distraídamente y salió al patio trasero del Dojo. A pesar que lleva años visitando el lugar, siempre encontraba fascinante pasearse por ahí. Incluso llegó a asomarse por los ventanales al salón donde, para su sorpresa, el protagonista de su tarea descansaba leyendo cómodamente. Tan serio y estricto, aunque la niña no lo supiera, su porte no hacía nada más que asentarse con la edad y las canas. La mayoría en esa casa lo describe con el ceño fruncido, la mirada indiferente, casi rozando lo amargado.

Pero ella sabe que se equivocan. Ella puede hablar de la forma en que sus arrugas se ven menos... como arrugas cuando los ve llegar de visita, como su potente voz se vuelve tranquila y suave cuando les cuenta historias a ella y su hermano.

El mayor de los Hyuga la ve de repente y su expresión serena da paso a una pequeña sonrisa que se permite al ver el bultito junto a la ventana. La pequeña es tan parecida a su madre que él a menudo se pregunta cómo pudo privarla de su afecto y atenciones cuando era niña. Pero el pasado es pasado, y si bien ahora se lleva notablemente mejor con ambas hijas, no está de más volcar un poquito de afecto en la pequeña y el revoltoso de su hermano.

Sí, damas y caballeros. Hiashi Hyuga mataría a cualquiera que se enterase que, tratándose de sus dos nietos, él era un completo alcahuete*.

Y en esa visita, Himawari fue consciente de una verdad universal.

" _Lo que le gusta al abuelo... pues... no hay nada más que le guste al abuelo que sus adorables nietos."  
_

* * *

 _ **Carita feliz, símbolo-tres**_ _ **.**_

 _ ***Alcahuete: por si no es muy conocida, en el término estricto es como un encubridor, pero en mi lugar y éste contexto se usa más como consentidor, aplicable mas que todo a los abuelos.**_

¿No es Himawari una ternura? Lo sé. Esa pequeña podría derretir hasta el corazón amargado del viejo patriarca jaja.

 _ **Y, pues, he regresado a FF con éste One-Shot. Sé que posiblemente no es la gran cosa, pero quiero comenzar así para limar el óxido de mis escritura. Así que ¿serían tan amables de dejarme un pequeño comentario? Vamos que entre más largos mejor aunque cualquier comentario es válido y lo agradecería mucho. Gracias también por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta acá.**_

 _ **¡Ramen gratis si comentas! =D**_

 _ **-Mad fuera.**_

 _ **Pd. Relato al menos dos veces al mes (Short-fic is coming, and reviews come with it).**_


End file.
